


Jealousy

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-22
Updated: 2002-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: Ray and Fraser's relationship flourishes and gets a little help from Dief.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Jealousy

## Jealousy

by Innusiq

Author's website: http://www.tuktoyaktuk.net/innusiq/

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: This is the seventh installment I have written for "The World According to Rosanna" series but it isn't part seven. This series is not being written in chronological order but more how the ideas come. While reading the other parts is not necessary, they do add to the enjoyment of the story.

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: Red, Blue or Green aka Happy Birthday Uncle Benny 

* * *

The World According to Rosanna Series: 1) Sweethearts; 2) Red, Blue or Green; 3) Jealousy; 4) At the Last Moment aka Thank You Kindly, Ray Vecchio; 5) The Old Apartment; 6) Hayride; 7) My Most Perfect Valentine 

Jealousy   
by: Jenny Hill 

<May, 1996>

The room was dark as he attempted to blink and pry his eyes open. He felt as if he had been sleeping for a lifetime when in reality it had only been a few short hours. There was no light to speak of and although the darkness caused a slight disorientation, he knew exactly where he was. 

Ray stretched precariously on his side of the cramped, lumpy, uncomfortable bed. On one side was the mattress's edge and on the other, the warm, solid body of his still sleeping lover whose left arm was draped loosely around his waist. The bed may have been uncomfortable gauged by Ray's standards but there wasn't anywhere else he would rather be and yet there was some place he needed to be. 

Delicately, Ray extracted himself from the bed and Fraser's embrace the same as he did every night he stayed longer than he should. These nights seemed to be happening more and more often and the excuses he used to explain his absence to his family were getting harder to come up with, without causing suspicion. He was a honest man for the most part. Keeping things from his family and covering up the truth up didn't sit perfectly well with him but it was a necessary evil that he knew wouldn't last forever. At least he hoped it wouldn't last forever. 

He managed to rise from the bed, or at least what Fraser seemed to refer to as a bed, without disrupting Fraser's sleep, which was a miracle at that seeing Fraser was alert to the sound of a pin drop from across the street most days. But Ray lucked out this morning and began searching the dark apartment for his clothing, which the last time he remembered were disbursed in various areas of the small tenancy. When the floor turned up nothing to speak of, not even Fraser's own clothing, Ray moved into the kitchen and switched on the bulb above the kitchen sink. 

The light seemed to cause reality to hit him as a chill rushed over his still naked body. That was when he found what he was looking for. The neatly folded pile of expensive clothing was sitting on the room's small table. His forehead scrunched in confusion because he didn't remember leaving them there nor in such a tidy pile. The last he could recall was leaving a trail of expensive garments leading from the apartment's living room area (or at least the area that wasn't the kitchen nor the bedroom) to the bed. 

Ray's eyes lightened at the realization that Fraser had gotten up sometime during the night out of habit or some sort of perverse duty and cleaned house. Sometime, during the night, in the dark most likely or by the light of the bulb above his kitchen sink at most, Fraser rose, folded clothes and hung up his uniform. 

Ray smiled wide, releasing a quiet chuckle at the image of Fraser getting up to specifically fold clothes but after further inspection of the apartment's kitchen, he also noticed that the dishes they had originally "left for the morning" were now washed, dried and put away in their appropriate places. He could get the man out of the uniform but it was virtually impossible to get the uniform out of the man. 

Warm, amber eyes followed the naked man's every movement around the small, sparse apartment. The sun wasn't even shining yet, not set to rise for another hour and yet the day was already beginning. The wolf yawned and the quiet noise attracted Ray's attention. 

Embarrassment tinted his cheeks. Not a color that could be seen clearly in the semi-dark room but Ray could feel the heat on his face. He quickly started getting dressed, still a little shy about being naked in the presence of anyone but Fraser. Diefenbaker may only be a wolf but Ray still felt weird to be standing in a room, fully unclothed with a wolf staring at him. Call him weird or call him normal, he didn't care. Either way the wolf's stare made him uncomfortable. 

Diefenbaker yawned again, not caring whether Ray walked around all day in his natural beauty or hid behind his more subdued fabric coverings. Diefenbaker placed his head back down on his paws and closed his eyes to get a few more hours of shuteye before their pack mate woke and made him get up. 

Ray pulled his sweater over his head and once everything was in place he turned back to his lover in bed. He was shocked to see Fraser staring back at him. 

"How long you been up?" Ray asked. 

"Long enough," Fraser replied with a grin that was innocent and yet also a little perverted. 

Ray walked back over to the bed and took a seat in his vacated spot. 

"See anything you like?" He asked suggestively. 

Fraser reached up and passed a hand along the side of Ray's face, his fingers trailing a caress starting at Ray's left temple and moving down his cheek to his jaw line. The hand didn't stop until it made its way down Ray's neck and rested over where his heart beat fitfully. 

"Everything." 

The response made Ray blush yet again and he dodged his head trying to hide his reaction. He never blushed this much before in his life, not even when he was married. It was like he was a school boy all over again trying to court the best looking girl in the class and amazingly he was succeeding but instead of it being a girl, it was the best looking Mountie in Chicago. 

Fraser chuckled at the reaction he got and sat up, cupping Ray's face in both his hands, lifting it until their eyes met and kissed him in a morning greeting. It wasn't demanding or arousing and yet it wasn't chaste. It was an exchange of love and understanding, an expression of need and desire. It was four lips and two tongues exploring chartered territory and knowing where all the best sensory spots were. 

Fraser pulled away first, both reluctant to stop but also knowing they needed to. 

"Good Morning, Ray," Fraser said, officially greeting the new day. 

"Morning, Benny," Ray returned with a grin towards his prim and proper Mountie. 

"What time is it?" Fraser asked as he reclined back on the bed. 

"What, your inner Mountie clock on the fritz or something?" 

"Ray?" The voice held a teasing, yet warning tone. 

"Yeah, yeah, it's about a quarter 'til five." 

"You're late," Fraser comment, his concern evident. 

"I know but I still have plenty of time." 

Ray knew he needed to leave and soon but he made no movement to do so. 

"You should go, Ray." 

"I hate leaving you," Ray stated, wearing his heart on his sleeve. 

"Ray, you're not leaving me . . . " 

Fraser's logic off was cut short. 

"I know I'm not 'leaving you' but I hate not being able to stay until the morning . . . " 

"It is morning . . ." 

"The real morning Benny. You know, sun up, birds chirping, traffic noises . . . morning." 

"Ray, Ray, Ray . . . I understand but we both decided this was best for now. I am very capable of sharing you." 

Ray grinned. "Perhaps I don't want to be shared." 

"Ray," Fraser warned. 

"Yeah, yeah," Ray agreed, nodding his head before turning serious. "So, when's your flight?" 

Fraser frowned at the reminder of what the day held for him. He was heading to Canada and while usually he would be looking forward to a trip home, Toronto wasn't home and accompanying Inspector Thatcher on Consulate business did not constitute an enjoyable trip. 

"12:15 p.m. but I do need to be at the airport at least two hours before, per Inspector Thatcher's orders." 

"And we wouldn't want to make the Inspector unhappy now, would we?" Ray saw the look on Fraser's face and moved on before he received a reprimand. "Okay, so I'll go home, shower, make an appearance for the family and be back here around ten to pick you up and drive you to the airport," Ray said, explaining the game plan he had figured out in his head. 

"Ray, you really don't have to go to all that trouble. I could call a cab . . . " 

"Oh no you don't. There is no way I am letting you leave for vacation without a proper good bye. No way, no how, no why," Ray protested. 

"A 'proper' good bye?" Fraser questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"What, no one's ever given you a proper good bye?" 

Fraser shook his head, becoming breathless as he watched Ray slowly lean over him. The look in Ray's green eyes caused Fraser's heart to skip. 

"That's a shame," Ray whispered, his mouth inches away from Fraser's, the crystal clear eyes blurry due to their close proximity to Fraser's own. 

Ray placed a quick kiss on Fraser's lips before rising from the bed. 

Fraser sat up in an effort to stop Ray's retreat without success. Instead, he watched Ray move to grab his keys from the kitchen counter. 

"I'll see you at ten?" Ray stated the question as he walked towards the door, an evil grin on his face. 

"You are incorrigible," Fraser stated with a grin. 

Ray turned back when he reached the door with an even more evil grin than before. 

"Yeah, but you love me, corridgible or not." 

"That I do," Fraser agreed confidently. "I will see you at ten." 

He watched as Ray exited the apartment and sighed. The business trip would have him out of town for three days and it was three days too many in the Mountie's opinion. 

They were newlyweds at this stage of their relationship. Having only admitted their feelings a few months back, three months to be exact, and Fraser wasn't ready to be apart from Ray for too long a period of time. 

Fraser quickly climbed out of bed, moved towards the window overlooking West Racine and waited patiently as he watched over the parked green Buick Riviera. It was only a matter of seconds that passed before Ray emerged from the building. Fraser remained at the window and watched as Ray climbed into the Riv and drove down the street for his home. 

* * *

Ray was cutting it close. Granted it was only nearing six in the morning but Ray knew his mother and he knew she would already be up in preparation of taking care of her family. She was a mother and grandmother and it was her duty to make certain that her children and grandchildren were taken care of. She rose daily before the crack of dawn to begin a breakfast fit for a royal clan and make sure lunches were packed and ready for her family's morning departures. 

Ray was a little surprised though when he parked in front of the house and saw a few lights already on. It was Saturday morning after all and no one needed to be up too early for work or school but his mother had a routine and even on Saturday mornings the routine didn't change. The children would be waking up soon on their own accord for their morning dose of cartoons and breakfast needed to be ready for them. 

Ray made his way up the front walk towards his home and like any guilt ridden teenager, tried his best to sneak in after a late night out. He didn't like worrying his mother and although he had called, telling her he would be late Ray knew she would still worry for again, that is what mother's did. He should have known better. 

Ray didn't even make it to the staircase leading to the second floor before his mother emerged from the kitchen, alert to one of her children's arrival home. And he thought Fraser's hearing was good. 

"Raymondo?" 

Ray froze, just a foot away from his home free route. He put a winning smile on his face before turning to face his mother. 

"Morning Ma," Ray greeted, moving towards her to place a kiss on her cheek. "You're up early." 

"I am always up this early," Mrs. Vecchio stated, knowing full well that Ray was already aware of that. "Are you just getting in?" 

It was a question asked with concern but there was equal part of a guilt trip encased in the concern. Not that his mother was pulling a guilt trip on him but more the question made him feel guilty for making her worry. The double life he was leading was a hard one to maintain but in the end, it would be worth it. 

"Yeah, tough case and by the time I got Benny home it was really late and he offered me the bedroll." 

"He is a good boy," Mrs. Vecchio stated with a nod. Fraser always took care of her son as Ray took care of Fraser. 

"Are you hunger? I am just beginning breakfast." 

"I was gonna take a shower first but I'll take you up on breakfast after," Ray replied before giving his mother another peck on the cheek. "You know how I love your breakfasts." 

Mrs. Vecchio chuckled, shaking her head and shoeing her son upstairs. The sooner he showered and dressed for the day, the sooner she could feed him. 

Ray turned, taking the stairs two at a time with little effort. When he reached the landing on the second floor, the hall was dusky being only lit by the sunlight that was just beginning to stream in through the singular window at the end of the hallway. 

The only bedroom doors open were his mother's and his own. Everyone else was still fast asleep, the sent of food being prepared not having made its way to the upper floor of the Victorian house to alert them of the morning's arrival. 

Ray navigated through his bedroom without even turning a light on. He knew the layout like the back of his hand as he knew the layout of his entire home and could most likely walk through blindfolded without bumping into one piece of furniture. He even unholstered and secured his weapon safely in the small amount of light afforded by the crack in the curtains. Only when he opened his closet door did Ray turn on a light in order to choose what he would wear for the day. That is something that couldn't be done blindfolded. 

Pulling out a pair of neatly pressed gray trousers, thanks to his mother, Ray turned to move towards his dresser to pull out a turtleneck and sweater but was stopped by sleepy eyes peering at him in the dim light. 

"Hon, what are you doing up?" Ray asked, laying the pants on his bed as he walked by to greet his morning visitor. 

"I woke up," his youngest niece, Rosanna, responded rubbing her eye while yawning. 

The young girl stood in the doorway, dressed in her favorite pink pajamas with bounding sheep. Tucked under her arm was a plush wolf in a howling posture. The contradiction was humorous and endearing. 

Ray smiled as he bent over to pick his niece up. 

"Breakfast won't be ready for another half hour, you should go back to bed." 

Rosanna shook her head. "Can't I stay with you?" 

The look she offered with her plea was one that matched the big-eyed Mountie look. She learned from the best because Ray couldn't say no. 

"Look, Uncle Ray needs to take a shower but you can stay in my bed until I get out, okay?" 

Rosanna nodded her head with excitement, agreeing with her uncle's offer. 

"Good," Ray said, carrying Rosanna to his bed. 

Pulling down the covers, Ray set Rosanna down and she immediately burrowed into the bed as he pulled the covers back up and over her. 

"Now, close your eyes and I will wake you when I'm done." 

Rosanna nodded again with another yawn and closed her eyes. She had her wolf clutched in a bear hug and relaxed in the warmth of the covers. 

Ray smiled, shaking his head as he moved back across the room to finished pulling out his clothes and once he had picked out the turtleneck and sweater combo he would be wearing, he exited his bedroom to take a much needed shower. 

* * *

Ray stood alone with Fraser's pack in one hand and his own garment bag that Fraser borrowed in order to transport his dress serge safely and properly. Even though Ray stood alone, he was far from being alone. There were thousands of his fellow Chicago inhabitants pushing and shoving and being rude (doing what they do best), trying to get where they needed to go with no care for anyone else who was in their way. 

"Watch it Pal!" Ray shouted out the warning as he was shoved out of the way for a third time. 

The person doing the shoving paid no mind to Ray's threat and was on his way before Ray could say anything further on the matter. 

"Jerk," Ray stated and then sighed heavily as he readjusted his load along with his sights. 

From across the concourse of Chicago's O'Hare Airport, Ray watched as Fraser received his final orders from Inspector Thatcher before boarding the plane that would take him away for a weekend that seemed far too long in Ray's opinion. 

At his feet sat an extremely subdued Diefenbaker who was looking a bit forlorn himself over Fraser's departure. 

"I know what you mean," Ray agreed with the wolf, fully understanding and identifying with his pack mate's disposition for it matched his own. 

Diefenbaker offered a whimper of condolences, knowing that Ray did understand. 

"At least we'll have each other while he's gone," Ray offered before adding, "And an entire spoiling Italian family." 

Diefenbaker barked a response. That was the only saving grace of his pack mate's trip: three 24 hour days at the lasagna factory. 

Ray saw the look in Diefenbaker's eye and couldn't help but laugh. 

"Is there something funny?" Fraser asked as he approached Ray and Diefenbaker, having been dismissed of duty until touchdown in Canada. 

"It's nothing, just sharing a joke with the wolf. I gotta get on his good side now before you go, ya know?" 

Fraser smiled. 

"I don't think you really need to worry about that Ray. As long as you are providing the treats, you will always be on his good side." 

"What are you saying, Benny? Are you saying I spoil the wolf?" Ray gave his most innocent and feigning look. 

"I didn't say that but I do believe you just did." 

Ray grinned wide as he looked down at said wolf. 

"Well, what can I say? I take pity on him." 

"I assure you Ray that I don't deprive him of anything he needs." 

"I never said that Benny but there are other things in life than needs. There are wants too!" 

"Ray, he's an arctic wolf for God's sake. He doesn't have any 'wants,'" Fraser argued but then added, "He shouldn't . . . " 

Ray laughed again. 

"Come on, let's get your bags checked before you miss your flight." 

Ray led the way to the airline counter to check Fraser's bags. Fraser and Diefenbaker followed behind diligently. After his bags were checked, the three of them then headed to the gate area where Fraser would board his plane. 

It seemed everyone and their brother were heading to Canada this day. There were the business men getting their last calls in before boarding and families sending off their loved ones with well wishes all gathered in the gate area. It was a bit crowded and Ray only prayed that the volume of people wouldn't dampen his plans. 

Fraser stopped and turned to face Ray whom almost ran into his lover. 

"What's up Benny?" Ray asked, backing up a few inches. 

Fraser looked around at the people gathered, all either excited about their pending trip or enthusiastic over the business at hand. Fraser was neither. 

"I don't want to go," Fraser stated, matter-of-factly and if Ray didn't know any better, he could have sworn there was a frown on that beautiful face. The look pulled on Ray's heartstrings and the words tightened the knot. 

Ray didn't want Fraser to go either but he put on a brave face. 

"Ah but you have to, it's your duty," Ray reminded. "Anyway, it's only going to be for a few days. Before you know it, you'll be boarding that plane in Canada, heading back here and it will be like you never left." 

"I highly doubt that," Fraser stated with a frown, which was quite unbecoming on the Mountie. 

"Hey, no pouting. Anyway, if you didn't leave, then I wouldn't be able to give you that proper goodbye I was telling you about." 

Ray had a shifty, sly look about him that intrigue Fraser even more than he was earlier in the morning. 

Fraser looked round the gate area and then commented, "There are quite a few people here, Ray." 

Ray looked around too but he didn't care. 

"So?" 

Fraser swallowed hard. 

"Is the Dragon Lady already on board?" 

"Yes," Fraser responded, not even attempting to admonish Ray for the name used when referring to his superior office. 

"Do you know any of these people here?" Ray asked. 

Fraser looked around at his fellow passengers and shook his head negatively. 

"Then it doesn't matter now, does it? I doubt the wolf is gonna be telling on us, if he knows what's good for him, which is not to piss off his junk food smuggler and that's me so I think it's safe to say no one here cares what we do or what they see." 

"I mean it's gonna be three long days before we see each other again," Ray added for drama. "I don't want you to forget about me while you are up North." 

Fraser cracked a smile. 

"Ray, I doubt I could ever forget about you." 

"You never know Benny, it's happened before," Ray said, remembering back to the day Fraser fell off the back of a speeding van. 

Fraser too flashed back to that day and shivered at the thought. 

"Would it make you feel any better if I promised not to jump onto any moving vehicles?" 

"Ah, you could promise all you wanted Benny but if the need did arise, you know you couldn't keep that promise." 

And that was the truth. Duty above all but Ray had come to accept that no matter how much it scared him. What really scared him now was the fact that if duty needed to be fulfilled this weekend, he would be in Chicago, a million miles away from Fraser and unable to help or protect him. 

Ray moved a little closer to Fraser before continuing. 

"But that is not important right now. What is important . . . hey, I'm sounding like you now . . . " 

"Ray . . ." 

"Sorry, but what is important is that you know that I love you and that I will miss you while you're gone." 

"I will miss you too, Ray," Fraser said softly, taking a step closer. 

"You will call me while you're gone, won't you?" Ray asked, moving into Fraser's personal space. 

"Every day," Fraser responded while his breathing quickened. 

Ray was about say something else when a loud voice cut him off. 

"Fraser!" 

Fraser shook his head and looked over Ray's shoulder, in the direction of the voice and his facial expression alone clued Ray into who was coming up behind him. He grumbled quietly, expressing his exasperation over the missed, shared, intimate moment. Their last for the weekend but Ray couldn't help but to be a little thankful that they didn't get any farther than they did for he didn't know how he would explain to his sister why he was giving mouth to mouth resuscitation to a perfectly healthy and coherent Mountie. 

Ray turned to see his sister hurrying towards them with the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face. 

"Fraser . . . " Francesca breathed out, trying to catch her breath after running through he airport. " . . . I'm . . . glad . . . I caught . . . you . . ." 

Fraser was alarmed at the need in her voice thinking there was something seriously wrong but he should have know better. 

"Francesca," Fraser began, moving around Ray to take her arm, "is there something wrong?" 

Francesca was still trying to catch her breath, while her brother was simply rolling his eyes at his sister's presence. He knew why she was there and he hated that he couldn't tell her that she was wasting her time pursuing a person she could never have. 

Not that she couldn't have a person like Fraser but Fraser would never want her. 

"Frannie, just spill it already," Ray said a bit more harsh than expected. 

"I just wanted to say good bye before you left . . . kinda send you off with a proper good bye . . . that is all." 

"Oh," Fraser stated flatly, a bit disappointed that this was the proper good bye he would be left with rather than the one Ray had promised him. "Well, thank you Francesca, that was very thoughtful of you but I assure you that Ray was making sure I made it off properly." 

Ray chuckled at the joke that Francesca would never understand and he received a glare from her to boot. 

"Ya, well, bringing you to the airport and saying good bye is not a proper good bye in my book," Francesca stated and before Fraser knew what hit him, her lips were on his. 

It was a chaste kiss but no matter how chaste it was, it was too close for comfort in Ray's opinion. First off, it was his lips that were suppose to be the last to touch Fraser's. A farewell gift for Fraser to dwell upon while he was away and now, not only was Fraser going to be left with the memory of Francesca's lips on his own but Ray would have the vision of Francesca kissing his lover forever etched in his brain too! 

Ray was the one to break the kiss. 

"Okay, that's enough," Ray said pulling his sister off. 

Francesca gave her brother another glare before apologizing to Fraser for his behavior. 

"I'm sorry Benton, for my brother's rudeness. He just doesn't understand matters of the heart," Francesca said while patting the area of Fraser's chest where his heart was. 

"Shut up," Ray stated before moving off and away from his sister and Fraser. He didn't want to let his anger get the better of him; distance was the only answer. 

"Oh shoot," Francesca exclaimed looking at her watch. "I'm late for work." 

She leaned up, kissed Fraser on the cheek and added, "Have a safe trip." 

Just as quickly as she had arrived, she left, leaving a mess in her wake. 

Fraser turned towards Ray and walked over to him. Ray's body language told Fraser he was sulking and the sigh he heard upon approach confirmed that assumption. 

"Ray?" 

Ray sighed again. "Why does she always have to do that?" 

"Do what?" Fraser questioned. 

"One up me. She just had to be here, be the one to kiss you before you go . . . that was suppose to be me. I was suppose to kiss you," Ray stated, definitely sulking. 

"Well, I am still here Ray." 

Ray turned around to face Fraser. 

"You want me to kiss you . . . after my sister just kissed you?" There was a little disgust in Ray's voice that only a sibling could understand. 

"I want you to kiss me, period," Fraser clarified, taking the sister factor out of the equation. 

Ray contemplated the request. While upon arriving at the airport he had the nerve to do what he had decided to do, now, after his sister's interruption his courage was slipping. Public displays of affection were far and few between with them, mainly because their relationship for the most part was a secret. There were a select few who were wise to the truth but that person and a wolf could be counted on two fingers. 

Ray came to the only conclusion his over analyzing mind would allow him to. 

Ray licked his thumb good and using his mother's age-old technique, Ray wiped Fraser's mouth off with his saliva-wet thumb. Ray remembered many days, before heading out the door for school, his mother tagging him for a cleaning before he left and he remember hating every minute of every time she did it. Fraser though, didn't seem to mind for he understood Ray's need to do this. 

When Ray was satisfied any and all traces of Francesca's kiss had been wiped away, he pulled Fraser towards him for a hug and placed a kiss on the side of his neck. It was a gesture no one in the boarding area was made aware of because they only looked like two best friends offering a brotherly farewell embrace. 

Fraser closed his eyes, wrapping his own arms around Ray, relishing the warmth offered physically and emotionally. When Fraser felt the kiss on his neck, which was followed by a whispered 'I love you,' he sighed. 

"I love you too," Fraser responded, needing to express that the feeling's Ray was experiencing were mutual. 

"Last call for flight 356 to Toronto, Canada . . ." blared over the personal address system of O'Hare and the words had the two men pulling apart. 

"Thank you, Ray." 

"For what?" 

"Thank you for giving me a 'proper' good bye," Fraser replied with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Hey, no sweat, everyone deserves a proper good bye . . . you just wait until I give you your proper welcome home on Monday," and Ray had his Mountie blushing an even darker shade of red. 

* * *

Even on the weekends the place was hopping. Ray closed one of the many files on his desk and sighed miserably. He had agreed to come in over the weekend due to his free schedule since Fraser was out of town and now, he was beginning to wonder why it was he had agreed to anything dealing with working on Saturday and Sunday. He had already received hell from his mother on that last one but he couldn't just sit around at home. 

Plus, Ray had promised Lieutenant Welsh that in Fraser's absence he would catch up on all his paperwork that a normal working day with an eccentric Mountie as his partner didn't allow him to keep up with. It was Saturday and he had twelve files to complete before Sunday. He was on number three and things weren't looking good. 

The doors swinging open and closed grabbed Ray's attention and he watched as Elaine Besbriss, one of the finest Civilian Aides he had the pleasure to work with, entered the squad room and headed towards her desk. She must have sensed someone watching her because before sitting down she turned and looked at Ray. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Elaine asked, obviously surprised to see the detective in on the weekend. 

Ray shrugged his shoulders. 

"You know how I love my job." 

Elaine laughed. 

"And I'm buying that like I would buy swamp land," Elaine commented, walking over to Ray's desk. "Seriously, you normally don't work the weekends. What gives?" 

"I wanted to see your smiling face?" 

"It's getting deep now," Elaine warned, crossing her arms and giving Ray a look that told him he had better level with her before she leveled him. 

"Okay, okay . . . Fraser's in Canada this weekend and won't be back until Monday. So, I figured what better way to spend my time than here . . . At least it will make the time go faster and I'll be making up a few points with Welsh by getting caught up on my paperwork that seems to multiply like rabbits around here." 

"Well, with the number of cases you and Fraser work on in a week, it's no wonder you have that much more paperwork," Elaine stated, having observed the increased volume of Ray's work since meeting the Canadian. 

"First time you've been apart?" Elaine asked. 

Ray looked up at Elaine, thankful there was at least one person who knew his secret and nodded. 

"I never dreamed it would be this hard. I mean we've been apart before but this . . . this is a whole other ballgame." 

"I know what you mean," Elaine commiserated with a smile. "It will get easier the more times you are apart." She offered the words as comfort, to reassure Ray that it would get better but it didn't work. 

"You mean there will be more times?" 

Elaine laughed. "Ray, you would think you were the first couple ever to be separated . . . how long is he gone for?" 

"Three days," Ray replied sheepishly. 

Elaine simply rolled her eyes and returned to her desk. 

"What?" Ray called out to his retreating friend. She obviously didn't understand, no matter how much she claimed to. 

The annoying, shrill sound of his phone ringing made Ray cringe. The phone ringing could only mean one thing, another case and he didn't have time for another case. His goal was to dedicate his weekend to the remaining paperwork on his desk and another case would only add to the piles he wasn't making any progress with. 

"Detective Vecchio!?" Ray barked into the phone reluctantly. 

There was a pause on the other end, the caller taking in Ray's mood by his vocal tone alone. 

"It surely cannot be that bad now, can it?" 

A smile broke out on Ray's face and from across the room, Elaine knew who was on the other end of the phone, thank God. She was in for the late shift and there was no telling how much longer Ray was planning on working. Ray was already slightly irritable and Elaine could only see him reaching the unbearable mark within the next hour or two with no contact from his partner. 

"Hey Benny," Ray exclaimed. Speaking the endearing name out loud caused his grin to get impossibly wider. "I didn't expect to hear from you yet." 

"I didn't think I would be able to call you until tonight but we are in a break right now so I thought I would take advantage of this opportunity." 

Hearing Fraser's voice was enough at this point to suffice Ray's need for contact. They were only in the 5 o'clock hour and although he had only been on the job since noon and it had only been six hours since Fraser departed from Chicago, it seemed forever since they last kissed. 

"Yeah?" Ray said, if only to keep Fraser talking. 

"Yeah," Fraser confirmed, enjoying the sound of Ray's voice as well. It was the closest thing to a caress he would receive for another two days. 

Fraser cleared his throat before moving onto more serious matters. "Diefenbaker is behaving himself, isn't he?" 

"Oh yeah Benny, he's like an angel," Ray replied, looking across the squad room at the wolf in question who was currently begging for a bite of Elaine's tasty looking jelly doughnut. 

"Ray, you don't have to cover for him on my account." 

"Why Benny, I'm hurt. Would I lie about something as serious at this?" 

Diefenbaker looked in Ray's direction and the detective glared a warning but the wolf ignored him as Elaine offered him a bite. 

"Ingrate," Ray mumbled using one of Fraser's most common words when referring to the wolf. 

"What did you say, Ray?" Fraser asked from the other end of the phone. 

Ray cleared his throat. "Ah . . . I said he's great. Listen Benny, don't worry about Dief. Me and Furface are doing just fine. How's Canada?" Ray asked, changing the subject. 

Fraser allowed the subject change as he looked out his hotel window and over the city that seemed even bigger than Chicago. 

"It's Canada, Ray," Fraser responded, lacking any type of enthusiasm. 

"What, no clean air or wild animals or big trees?" 

"Ray, I hardly think a city with a population over two million could be considered the wilds of Canada. It may be my home country but this is not home." 

Fraser spoke those words as true as they could ever be. Toronto was not Chicago. 

"You have big cities in Canada?" Ray feigned surprise in an effort to lighten Fraser's mood. 

"Ray," Fraser scolded, knowing he was being teased and loving every minute of it. 

Ray laughed for a moment but then quieted down in an effort to sound serious. 

"Ya miss me?" Ray asked. 

Fraser sighed his initial response before verbalizing, "Immensely, yes." 

Fraser's response had Ray grinning again. 

"Good," he said smugly. "I've missed you too, ya know." 

Fraser laughed now. He had only left Chicago seven hours previous and it seemed silly for them to be missing each other so, but love had that kind of effect on people. 

"I've not even been gone 24 hours," Fraser commented. 

"Yeah, well I can still miss you." 

This time they both sighed in unison and remained quite on the line, listening to the other breath. It was Fraser who broke the silence. 

"I believe I need to return to the conference now, Ray. They should be serving dinner soon." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"I'll call you again, tonight," Fraser promised. 

"You better," Ray warned with a smile. 

Ray placed the phone receiver down and the smile disappeared. Two more days apart and it seemed virtually impossible to make it through to Monday. The weight of a furry head on is thigh brought Ray's attention to an equally sulking wolf. 

Ray reached down and scratched Diefenbaker behind the ears and both sighed in unison. 

Ray laughed. 

"We can do this. I mean, it's only another two days . . . and not even a full two days really. He comes home Monday evening," Ray said to the wolf, looking down at him. The look in the wolf's eyes told Ray he wasn't buying it. 

"You're right, who am I kidding." 

* * *

There was a three-ring circus in full swing when he finally arrived home. Maria, Francesca and Mrs. Vecchio were all trying to round up the youngest and most unwilling of the Vecchio family to prepare them for bed. The elder of Maria's children usually didn't put up too much of a fuss when bedtime rolled around but with the youngest, Rosanna and James, it was like pulling teeth out of a lion's mouth. 

Ray's arrival only seemed to add fuel to the fire. 

"Uncle Ray!" Rosanna shouted when she heard the door close and ran towards her uncle. 

Ray, quick on his feet, was able to catch his bounding niece but only barely. Diefenbaker squeaked by just incase Ray did lose his balance. 

"Hey!" Ray exclaimed with a huff. "What are you doing?" 

Ray carried Rosanna back into the living room from where she had ran out of to greet him and saw Maria carrying a squiggling James upstairs. 

"Nothin'," Rosanna responded. 

"Nothin, huh? Isn't it your bedtime?" Ray asked as he stood Rosanna on the floor. 

"No," Rosanna answered, shaking her head. 

"No?" Ray said in a questioning tone. 

Rosanna looked up at her uncle with a frown. 

"But I don't wanna go to bed," she whined. 

Ray chuckled at what his niece said, remembering years ago when he was her age, giving that same response to his own mother. 

"Ah but you have to. It's getting late and you need your sleep. There is church in the morning and you don't want to fall asleep in church now do you?" 

"I don't want to go to church," Rosanna whined again. 

Ray stooped down to his niece's level to look her in the eye. 

"Hey, that's not nice. You know you have to go to church." 

Rosanna nodded unwillingly before her eyes brightened and she tried "the look" again. 

"Can Dief sleep with me tonight?" 

When the six-year-old realized the look wasn't working, she added a pout to her puppy dog eyes. 

Ray looked down at the wolf whom had been sitting at his right side since he placed Rosanna down. He knew Diefenbaker would like nothing better than to sleep in a warm and cozy bed but Ray also knew better. His mother would frown on the idea, as would Rosanna's mother. If Rosanna was given an inch, she would take a mile and run. 

Basically, if she got to sleep with Diefenbaker one night, then she would expect to be able to sleep with him every night and that wasn't going to be a habit that was started with Ray's encouragement. Fraser wouldn't last a night without the wolf to fret about. 

"I'm sorry, hon but you know the rules. No pets in bed." 

Ray received a disgruntled noise from Diefenbaker for being referred to as a pet and a disappointed look from his niece who crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. 

"Anyway, you have Trudeau and you can't have two wolves in the same bed now, can you?" 

"But he's not a real wolf," Rosanna protested, thinking she had outsmarted her uncle. 

Ray smiled, loving being able to watch the young Vecchio mind in action. He knew that since the day Fraser had given his youngest niece the plush toy wolf that she couldn't sleep without it, even if Diefenbaker was the choice alternative. 

"No, he's not a real wolf but do you really want to chose between the two? Do you want to hurt Trudeau's feelings?" 

Rosanna took a moment to seriously think about the questions and eventually came to the conclusion that he had outsmarted her. 

"No . . . " There was a whine in the youngster's voice. 

"Good, now let's get you to bed," Ray said, picking Rosanna up again to carry her upstairs. 

Rosanna wrapped her arms around Ray's neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"I love you Uncle Ray," she said, batting her eyes. 

Ray gave Rosanna a look, the statement coming out of the blue after their discussion but she was a kid and kids did have a tendency to go from one extreme to another. He also never underestimated the inter-workings of Rosanna's mind. 

"Yeah, I love you too," Ray said as he climbed the stairs, Diefenbaker following behind. "But the wolf is still not sleeping with you." 

Rosanna started giggling and wrapped her arms even tighter around Ray's neck. 

* * *

It took two readings of Rosanna's favorite bedtime story before the stubborn child's eyes closed against her own will. Ray kissed her forehead and that of her older sister's before retreated quietly, closing the girls' door behind him. Even though Gina considered herself too old for bedtime stories, Ray couldn't help but notice that his oldest niece was paying as much attention to the tale being told as Rosanna was. 

Having decided to shower in the morning, Ray crossed the hallway towards his room. It had been a long day and one he looked forward to ending early because one day ended meant there would be one less day remaining before Fraser's return. And yet there were still far too many days left to go. 

Ray sighed as he closed the door following Diefenbaker's entrance into his room. Even the wolf seemed a bit sluggish. 

Diefenbaker turned and looked up at Ray with what he could only describe as sad eyes. Could he be lonely? It was most likely possible. The wolf spent more time with Fraser in a normal day than Ray did. Ray was probably only feeling half of what Diefenbaker was and half was far too much for Ray to bear. 

"Come on," Ray said, motioning towards his bed. He knew his mother wouldn't approve of the wolf sleeping with him but he didn't care. After all, he was a 35 year old man and technically this was "his" house. He would just have to take care to wash his own sheets of the wolf hairs. 

Diefenbaker yipped happily, turning to jump onto Ray's bed. The wolf made a few circles before settling down on what Ray could only assume was "his" side of the bed. Ray was just grateful that the wolf's side wasn't his own side as he made his own way to the bed, shucking sweater, shirt and trousers on the way. He was just about to climb into bed when he heard a knock on his door. 

Ray's eyes rolled at the interruption. 

"Yes?" 

His door opened and he was grateful that he was still in his boxer shorts and T-shirt. 

"Ray?" Francesca called, opening the door hesitantly. She peered around the door until she found her brother. 

"What, Frannie?" Ray barked, not wanting to deal with her at that very moment. 

"You don't have to bite my head off," she retorted, with just the same punch. 

"Sorry but what do you want, Frannie?" 

"I just wanted to know is Fraser said anything . . . you know . . . after I left today." 

It seemed like such and innocent question. It was a conversation they'd had before, about 20 years ago when they were in high school and she had a thing for one of his friends. Even then she didn't know when to draw the line and now that the line was hitting Ray on a more personal level. It irritated him even more than it did 20 years ago. 

"No, what did you expect him to say?" 

Francesca shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe admit to you that he has 'feelings' for me and ask your permission to pursue things on a . . . deeper level." 

The suggestion had Ray's stomach turning. 

"I'm sorry to burst you bubble Sis but he didn't say anything of the sort. In fact, he actually didn't say anything much about you after you left," Ray replied trying to be nice and yet not too nice. 

"Now, if you don't mind, Dief and I were just going to bed here." Ray faked a yawn to emphasize his point. 

"Nothing? He said nothing?" 

Ray looked back at his sister and the shocked look on her face. He thought by now she would get the point but the point had a way of eluding his baby sister now and again. 

"Did I stutter?" 

"After everything I did to get there . . . " 

She was honestly shocked by the turn of events and Ray only then spoke of the truth. 

"Did he even ask you to come?" 

". . . well . . . no . . . but he didn't . . . " 

"Listen, if Fraser wanted you there, I think he would have asked you to be there. Do the words 'brotherly love' mean anything to you?" 

"What are you saying?" Francesca asked, clearly confused. 

"What I'm saying is the guy sees you as a sister and nothing more. Now do you understand?" 

Francesca gave Ray and evil look. 

"You're just jealous," she blurted out not thinking. 

"Jealous? I'm jealous. Jealous of what?" 

"I . . . that . . . I . . . uh!" Francesca, speechless for a change, stormed out of the room. 

Ray walked over to the door and closed it, thankful that she didn't forget the children had just been put down for bed and didn't slam the door. Turning back, he regarded the wolf whom sat quiet and motionless through the argument. Diefenbaker placed his head on his paws, watching Ray. 

"She is in for a rude awake . . ." 

The ringing of Ray's cell phone cut his thought off. Changing directions from the bed to his dresser, Ray picked up the phone, flipping it open with attitude. 

"Vecchio!" The bark wasn't intentional but Francesca had a way of putting him in a bad mood at the drop of a pin. 

"Hello Ray," Fraser greeted from a couple hundred miles away. 

The tension in Ray's body immediately dissipated. As he reached the bed, Ray sat down, sinking into its comfort. The wolf next to him made a little noise from his near sleep, being disturbed but not interrupted. 

"Hey Benny." Ray's voice may have emphasized his frustration but there was a grin that even Francesca couldn't prevent from spreading. 

"Was it that bad?" Fraser asked, sitting down on his hotel bed that all of the sudden seemed much larger than it did earlier in the day when he had checked in. 

Ray remained quiet for a moment as he reached back and ran his hand through the fur on Diefenbaker's back. The sigh answered Fraser's question without words. 

"It was okay," Ray replied, leaving the wolf to his rest. "Paperwork hell, what more can I say?" 

Fraser chuckled quietly; knowing how much Ray hated paperwork. Fraser wasn't one to admit to disliking very much and especially anything dealing with work but of work duties, paperwork would be one of his responsibilities that was the low rung of the work ladder. He could sympathize with Ray but never admit to understanding. 

"Ray, it is part of your duty," Fraser rationalized, knowing Ray wouldn't understand. 

"Yeah Benny, it may be part of my 'duty' but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Can you honestly say you enjoy doing paperwork?" 

"It is necessary," Fraser replied and he smiled when he heard the noise that usually accompanied Ray's rolling eyes. 

"Fraser, a dentist appointment is necessary but that doesn't mean it is enjoyable." 

Fraser was laughing. 

"You are doing this on purpose," Ray accused, smiling a laugh as well. 

"Doing what, Ray?" 

"You know what." 

"I assure you, Ray, I know not of what you speak." 

"I know not of what you speak," Ray mimicked. "You can be quite annoying, you know that?" 

"Yes, Ray," Fraser replied in a sincere voice. 

Exasperated by the distance that separated them, Ray lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling wishing Fraser was with him or that he was with Fraser. 

"How is your family?" 

"Our family," Ray corrected, "is fine. Rosanna gave a fuss before going to bed but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." 

"A fuss?" Fraser questioned knowing that he would never be surprised by anything Ray's niece pulled. 

"Yeah, she wanted Diefenbaker to sleep with her," Ray explained. 

"You didn't?" 

"Benny, I told you I handled it. Of course I didn't let the wolf sleep with her. Had I, I never would have heard the end of it from Ma and then Maria would be all over me too! Not to mention the other kids, they all would have been clamoring to have a night with the wolf and then where would that leave us?" 

"With one spoiled wolf," Fraser answered. "I'm glad you had sense enough to keep that from happening." 

"Yeah, we wouldn't want the wolf spoiled now, would we?" Ray said, reaching out again to pet Diefenbaker. "What time does the conference begin tomorrow?" 

Fraser reclined on his hotel bed, rubbing his eyes with his left hand. 

"Nine o'clock," he replied, "but Inspector Thatcher has scheduled a seven A.M. meeting before the conference begins to go over a few items of interest." 

"So you'll be getting up at the ungodly hour of five then?" Ray asked, knowing the Mountie couldn't sleep in even if his life depended upon it, even when there was no duty waiting. 

"It's not ungodly, Ray. Five o'clock is quite an appropriate time to begin a new day." 

"Not in Chicago, Benny." 

"I disagree, Ray. I rise at that time every morning," Fraser said, defending his routine. 

"Yeah and you're not normal, Benny," Ray commented but then amended, "and I wouldn't have you any other way." 

Fraser chuckled again. 

"How much longer are you gonna be gone?" Ray asked, knowing the answer. 

"We've discussed this Ray. At most another two days." 

"At most? Are you saying there's a possibility that you could come home sooner than planned?" 

"Anything is possible, Ray." 

"Ah, ever my little optimist. If you do get to come home early, you'll call me, won't you? I'll arrange to be at the airport to pick you up." 

"I will do that, Ray," Fraser replied. In the background of the call, he could hear Ray yawn. "I should let you get some sleep." 

"I'm not tired," Ray protested but yawned a second time. 

"Yes, and I'm not annoying." 

Ray tiredly laughed at the joke. 

"You need your sleep as much as I do. I will call you tomorrow when I have a chance." 

"All right Benny. Good night," Ray said through another yawn. 

"Good night, Ray." 

* * *

Three days, Three long days that seemed like an eternity and yet wasn't. What probably didn't help was the work Ray ended up getting roped into when he shouldn't have been working at all. Paperwork was his weekend goal but he ended up partnering with Detective Huey on a case that seemed to have no end and included a late night/early morning stakeout. 

24 hours after showing up for work on Sunday morning, Ray walked back into his family home, exhausted. Everyone was already up and running around, preparing for the day. Ray made a brief appearance for breakfast, only grabbing a glass of orange juice due to not being hungry and then headed upstairs for a much needed shower and sleep. 

By the time Ray was done showering and shaving it was going on 9:00a.m. Exiting the bathroom, he was surprised at how quiet the once boisterous house was. All the school-aged kids had been bussed off. Tony was off to his most recent, obscure job. Francesca had her own personal errands to run along with picking up Rosanna from school after noon, when her kindergarten class let out. And Marie, her youngest and the Matriarch of the family were visiting an Aunt across town. Ray had the house to himself. 

Diefenbaker walked out of Ray's bedroom and barked. 

Ray amended his last thought. 

"Ready for a nap, Dief?" Ray yawned, petting Diefenbaker's head as he walked into his bedroom. 

Diefenbaker barked again and jumped around Ray excitedly. 

"What's up with you?" 

Ray watched Diefenbaker pad over to the window and that is the moment he realized they weren't alone. 

"Hello, Ray." 

"Benny!" Ray exclaimed making his way quickly to his lover and embracing him. The full embrace wasn't even complete before their lips connected in a long awaited kiss. When Ray pulled away, he tapped Fraser on the shoulder expressing his slight annoyance. "Why didn't you call me?" 

"I did," Fraser replied, not being phased in the slightest. 

"I didn't get the call." 

"No, you didn't. I tried calling your cell phone but there was no answer," Fraser began explaining. 

"Yeah, I've been having some problems with the phone lately. But you could have called the house phone." 

"I did Ray. I called here yesterday for you but your mother told me that you were working, so I called you at the precinct but Civilian Aide Marcus informed me you were on stakeout with Huey. I knew you were busy so I didn't want to bother you by leaving a message." 

"Benny, you are never a bother, you know that. You didn't walk here did you?" Ray suspected that he did because that would be something Fraser would do and has done more than once. 

"I wouldn't have objected to the requirement of walking, Ray." 

"Yeah, I know Benny but it's a long way from the air port to here. You didn't, did you?" 

Fraser drew out the suspense of an answer for as long as he could, for as long as he could tease. 

"No, Ray. Inspector Thatcher dropped me off home and then I caught a cab here." 

"You caught a cab? You know how to do that?" 

"Ha-ha, very funny. I wanted to catch you before you left for work this morning but it seems I didn't have to worry about that now, did I?" Fraser pointed towards Ray, referring to his attire. "Did you just get in this morning?" 

Ray was looking down at himself before answering. 

"Yeah, Huey and I had this stake out that didn't amount to anything and was a complete waste of time but hey, at least I get the day off today and now that you're home, I believe this is a good thing." 

"A very good thing indeed." Fraser yawned uncontrollably. "I'm sorry." 

"What time did you get in, anyway?" Ray asked, taking Fraser by the arm and directing him to sit down on the bed. "I thought you wouldn't be in until later today?" 

"We got in at eight. The Inspector thought it best not to leave the consulate in Turnbull's hands for too long so an early return was required. She just couldn't fathom Turnbull being along for eight hours. Sadly, I had to agree with her." 

Ray was laughing. "I can't help but think you two made a wise decision. I'm only surprised you admitted to such a thought." 

"I'm not proud of myself Ray, I can assure you of that. He is a fine Constable Ray but some days . . ." Fraser didn't even justify his thought with words. His grandmother always taught him that if he didn't have anything nice to say, that it was best to say nothing at all. 

Something out of the corner of Fraser's eye caught his attention and when he turned to look, he could clearly see it wasn't one something but a whole bunch of somethings. 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

Fraser was hesitant at first to even put his thoughts to words but the evidence was hard to ignore. 

"Ray, did you . . . you didn't?" Fraser turned to look Ray in the eyes, thinking he would get the truth by their reaction even if Ray tried to lie. 

"What? Did I what?" 

"You didn't?" 

"Didn't what, Benny? What did or didn't I do?" 

Fraser turned and looked back at the telltale signs that were unmistakable. Returning to Ray, Fraser finally clued him in to what he already knew. 

"You let Diefenbaker sleep with you, didn't you?" 

Ray's eyes widened with shock that Fraser knew but he should have known the observant Mountie better. Of course, Ray was planning on having the sheets and bed covers in the wash before Fraser returned and more so, Fraser wasn't even suppose to be here, not that Ray minded. Ray was speechless. 

Fraser turned back to the green comforter with the wolf hairs that couldn't be missed. 

"I can explain," Ray said as if trying to defend a wrong decision. 

Fraser passed a hand over the comforter with a sigh. "You are tired Ray and need your sleep," he added as he stood up, taking a deep breath in preparation to move on past his selfishness. "I should go." 

"Hey," Ray blurted out, grabbing Fraser's wrist. "Not so fast." 

Ray stood up as well, halting Fraser's retreat. 

"Ray, you've had a long night . . . " 

"Yeah, and so have you," Ray said, sitting Fraser back down on the bed. 

Confusion over what was going on in the inner working of Fraser's mind clouded Ray's thoughts at first. It wasn't like it was a sin that the wolf slept in his bed, after all, there were many times they entered Fraser's own apartment to find the wolf's choice place to nap was the narrow cot Fraser called a bed. This was no different. 

After a moment of watching Fraser fidgeting on the bed, avoiding Ray's eyes, it finally dawned on Ray what was wrong and he started to laugh. 

The laugh challenged Fraser to look at him and Fraser didn't back away from the challenge. His eyes were asking Ray what was so funny and also saying that he was becoming annoyed. The look had Ray laughing even more. 

"You're . . . you . . . you're jealous!" Ray said nearly doubled over. 

"I most certainly am not." 

"Yes you are Benny." 

"I'm leaving now," Fraser announced, refusing to admit to the fact that he was jealous and yet also not denying it either. 

Ray sobered quickly and before Fraser got stand up again, Ray was in front of him, with both hands on his shoulders, keeping him seated. "No Benny, don't go. Not yet." 

"Ray . . . " Fraser couldn't even continue with that thought. "Do you realize that Diefenbaker can sleep with you in your bed but I can't? That I have never actually slept with you in your bed?" 

"I know Benny and I'm sorry . . . but . . . but with you gone, we were both missing you and with him here, I felt closer to you. I mean, he doesn't even compare to sleeping with you but he was comfort. We missed you Benny." 

"I'm sorry, Ray. I am just being foolish now." Fraser ended his apology with another sigh. 

Ray looked over Fraser's shoulder at the clock and came to a decision. 

"Come on Benny." Ray moved around the bed and started pulling the cover's down. 

"What?" 

Ray didn't say a word as he climbed in his bed. 

"Ray, what are you doing?" 

"Benny, I don't know about you but I'm tired. I've been up all night and now, I'm going to bed. You can leave if you'd like, but if you wanted to, you could join me as well." 

Fraser watched as Ray snuggled down under his covers and got comfortable in the bed it was impossible to be uncomfortable in. He didn't move, towards the bed nor the door. 

"You coming? Going? Or are you just gonna watch me?" 

"What about you're family?" 

"What? I don't see anyone here? Come on, we have a good three hours before anyone comes home and Dief will watch out for us, give us a heads up if anyone does, right Dief?" 

Both men looked towards the wolf who was lounging in the doorway. The wolf's head popped up and he barked agreeing with Ray. 

"See, what have we got to lose?" 

Nothing else needed to be said because there was nothing else that Fraser wanted to do. Fraser quickly disrobed of his uniform jacket and shoes. In no time he was crawling under the covers with Ray. It was everything he had imagined it would be like but ten times better. 

"Better?" Ray asked after they had settled in each other's arms, which was now second nature to them. 

"Very much so . . . thank you, Ray." 

Ray kissed Fraser's forehead and smiled. "No, thank 'you,' Benny." 

Fraser blushed briefly before a serious look transformed onto his face and he moved closer, to kiss Ray. Even though both men were tired, their kisses always had a way of making them lose control. 

Ray was the first to regain that control and it was only out of fatigue that he was able to do just that. Ray pulled away breathless but grinning from ear to ear. "Sleep Benny, we need sleep now." 

Fraser nodded, agreeing and equally breathless. He kissed Ray's forehead and said again. "Thank you, Ray." 

* * *

"Rosanna, wait!" Francesca yelled as she closed the car door. "You can't get in until I unlock the door." 

Her niece wasn't even listening as she bounded up the stairs to the front porch. "Come on Aunt Frannie!" 

Francesca chased after Rosanna as quickly as her high heels allowed. "What are you so excited about?" Francesca asked as she dug through her purse for the house key. 

"Uncle Ray is home!" Rosanna excitedly responded. "He's never home when I come home!" 

"Yes but Uncle Ray may be sleeping," Francesca informed as she unlocked to door. "We must be quiet until we are certain, okay?" 

Rosanna nodded her head. "Yes, Aunt Frannie." 

Francesca opened the door and Rosanna hurried in and headed straight towards the staircase for the upper floor. Francesca just laughed, shaking her head as she retrieved the mail from the box outside the door. She began flipping through the mail as she closed and locked the front door. She barely made it past the staircase when she spotted Rosanna tiptoeing down the stairs. 

"What are you doing?" Francesca asked, setting the mail down on the phone table at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Shhhh." Rosanna hushed, finishing her decent down the stairs. 

"Honey, what are you doing?" Francesca repeated her question in a whisper as she stooped down to her niece's level. 

"Uncle Ray and Uncle Benny are sleeping," Rosanna whispered her response. "So's Diefy!" 

"Uncle Ray and Benny?" Francesca questioned, standing up. 

"Mm-hm," Rosanna nodded taking her aunt's hand. "Come see." 

Rosanna led a confused Francesca up the stairs. When they approached the door to Ray's bedroom, it was to find a sleepy wolf who merely raised his head to see who was there and then placed that head back down on his front paws, closing his eyes from more sleep. 

Rosanna giggled at the lazy wolf and then issued another hush to keep quiet as they walked past the wolf and into Ray's bedroom. 

"See," Rosanna whispered, pointing to the bed. "They are sleeping." 

Following where Rosanna was pointing, Francesca saw Ray and Fraser in her brother's bed. It wasn't what she was expecting in the slightest. She actually didn't know what she was expecting to tell the truth. 

Both Ray and Fraser were under the covers and snuggled closer then any normal best friends would be. They were more then touching, they were on each other or more Ray was on Fraser and both seemed content in their sleep. They were so content that the giggles of a young Vecchio child didn't even disturb their slumber. 

It was then that Francesca finally realized that what she accused Ray of was true. He was jealous but is wasn't over what she had but what she could do that was acceptable by the mass general public. She had kissed Fraser on the lips, in public and no one looked at them as if it were wrong or a strange act to be witnessing. Had it been Ray kissing Fraser, in public, they might have received a few questioning stares or disgusted looks and even some crude remarks. 

Francesca frowned. 

"Why are you sad?" Rosanna asked, looking up at her aunt. 

Francesca cleared her throat, looking down at Rosanna. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"You are frowning. Are you sad?" 

"N . . no darling, I'm not sad," Francesca replied. "I was just surprised. Now come on, let's go downstairs and get ready to join Mommy and Grandma, okay?" 

"Okay," Rosanna said, turning to leave her uncle's bedroom. She patted Diefenbaker's head when she walking through the doorway. 

Francesca turned towards Ray and Fraser again but this time she smiled. Everything made sense now. All the warnings from Ray, all the deflected advances by Fraser, everything made sense and even though she should be angry and maybe even a little jealous herself, she was not. 

She watched Ray move off his left side to his back, the connection with Fraser being broken and immediately, Fraser adjusted himself, moving off his back to his right side, closing the distance between them, taking up the mirroring position Ray had moved out of. Even in sleep they knew each other and there was no way anyone could compete with that. 

Francesca turned taking her leave, also patting Diefenbaker on the head on the way. 

"He is gonna be so pissed with you," Francesca whispered to the wolf, knowing he was supposed to be on guard duty. 

Diefenbaker's only response was to roll over onto his side, to a more comfortable position. His job was done. 

* * *

End Jealousy by Innusiq:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
